Painted Rose Petals
by Blackkitten23
Summary: A famous artist by the name of Naruko is looking for a muse and she finds it in the shy Hinata Hyuga … femNaruto – Yuri Girl X Girl


**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yuri F/F - Hinata x Naruko**

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey Naruko, we're going to be late ... wake up!" yelled Sasuke as he walked into his friend's house to make sure she didn't miss the festival down town. The Uchiha sweat dropped as he saw paint every where ... except the canvas in the middle of the room "Naruko ..." he poked the sleeping artist on the couch before flipping her onto the floor with a loud thump.

"OW! What the hell Sasuke?!" snapped the blonde.

"don't 'what the hell' me! You told me to make sure you weren't late for the festival and if you don't hurry, you will be late … and you promised you would only paint in your studio-"

The whiskered blonde ignored her friend's 'cleaning up messes' rant and looked at the clock … she freaked out "DAMMIT! I'm late!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke twitched as his blonde friend squirmed in her seat "would you sit still Naruko, you're painting is up next. You have to introduce it"

Naruko slumped in her seat and listened to the announcer explain some guys painting "bored … bored … bored … bor- owowow" Naruko whined as her dark haired friend thwacked her on the head.

"be quiet" he hissed.

She sighed and her eyes started wandering and that's when she saw it … the most beautiful creature she ever saw! She had long blue hair … fair silky skin … and those eyes were like opals … she was radiant! Naruko leapt over her seat and went over to the beautiful woman "excuse me, can I see you naked?"

"w-what?!" the woman turned an amazing shade of red.

The blonde clapped her hands over her mouth and started babbling "no no no it's nothing like that! You see I'm a painter and I would like to have you model for me if that's ok? … Oh crap, that's me! Please think about it!" she gave the woman a card before jumping on the stage to explain her painting.

Afterwards she tried to find the woman "ummm e-excuse m-me" the blonde turned and saw the very person she wanted to find "I-I w-would like to m-model for y-you … m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata as she shyly tapped her fingers together.

Naruko grinned "awesome! My name is Naruko Uzumaki … How about we meet at the café down the street tomorrow say at 10?"

"o-ok" said the very shy young woman before she left.

The blonde gave a dreamy sigh "Hinata"

"I'm not waking you up for a date" scoffed Sasuke making Naruko jump ... she didn't know he was there.

"stop scaring me" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the duo went to see the rest of the festival.

XXXXXXXXX

"maybe I was too blunt and scared her off" muttered the blonde artist as she looked at the clock in the café … it read 10:23. The blonde sighed and was about to leave, but as she was getting up a woman ran through the door and the two collided "hey are you alright? … Hinata?"

Hinata blushed "I–I I'm s-so s-sorry for b-being so late, m-my f-father needed m-my h-help with s-something" her blush got darker and she squeaked as she realized that she was in Naruko's arms.  
"it's alright, I'm just glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat" said the happy blonde as she pulled out the chair for Hinata "so why did you agree to let me paint you?"

"it's … I w-wanted to try s-something to boost my c-confidence … I t-ried other things like k-karate b-but nothing seems to h-help" stuttered the shy girl.

Naruko smiled "I get it, but you may have jumped into the deep end with me. You see I paint people … all natural"

The bluette's body turned bright red "o-oh I-I s-see"

"calm down, you're going to hyperventilate … I don't have to paint you right away and it doesn't have to go straight to nudity. Why don't I show my studio? It's right down the road. If you still feel uncomfortable you can change your mind, that simple"

"… o-ok" said Hinata with a smile and the two left the café "the flowers are beautiful" she hummed as she gazed at the colorful array of flowers as they crossed a park … she was completely unaware of the blushing blonde looking at her …

"alright! Follow me" chirped Naruko when she finally managed to break her gaze away from the blue haired woman and focus on the task at hand, but she was stopped by the sight of a bush of red roses. She plucked a rose and gave it to Hinata who simply blushed and took it. They rounded the corner and saw an old brick building, but before they got in …

*boom* the loud sound of thunder ripped through the sky …

"oh crap! It wasn't supposed to rain today! Damn weatherman" muttered Naruko as she grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran for the brick building through the pouring rain. A bolt of lightening sliced through the shy startling the artist making her drop the keys "seriously! I can't see them" yelled Naruko over the heavy rainfall as she searched the bushes next to the door.

Hinata helped look around for the keys and spotted them "found them!" she fished them out of the bush and gave them to Naruko who quickly opened the door and rushed them in …

"I'll turn the heat on … and flick on the fireplace too. We should get out of these clothes" said Naruko as she pulled off her shirt a hung it next to the fireplace.

"y-yes … ummm … d-do you have a-any clothes I can w-ear?" the shy woman stuttered as the blonde cranked up the heat and started the fire all while removing each piece of clothing she had. She wasn't shy by any means … she had no problem letting her full perky breasts bouncing free of her bra or that her pink womanhood surrounded by a thick nest of golden hairs was exposed.

Naruko blinked and blushed "errr … well … no, but we can't stay in wet clothes … I'm not going to jump you" she muttered as she saw Hinata continue to hesitate in removing the soaked garments. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the blue haired woman began shedding her clothes after remembering to take the rose out of her dress and set it the mantel … with each piece of fabric that hit the ground more of that buttery smooth skin was revealed. Naruko licked her lips as she saw Hinata's beautiful soft mounds of flesh come out of her pink bra "I'll get something to drink!" she forced herself to look away and focus on getting some wine she keeps in the back.

Hinata relaxed a little and hung her clothes next to the fireplace. She blushed and tried to cove herself when Naruko came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine "t-thank you" she stuttered and shyly took a glass with red wine.

"it's no problem … I should think about keeping clothes here" the blonde said as she sipped her wine and sat on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace, but she didn't regret not having clothes "so what did your dad need help with? … you ok?" she regretted asking when she Hinata looked solemnly in her glass, but then sweat dropped as the shy woman downed her wine in one fell swoop and held her glass out for a refill …

"my … f-father wanted me t-to go o-over a presentation with him f-for a business meeting" Hinata stuttered softly as Naruko filled her glass.

Naruko noticed a glimmer of sadness in those pretty opal eyes "whatever your dad is into isn't what you want to do, is it?" a soft but humorless chuckle left the bluette's lips "what do you want to do? … please tell me, I want to know" urged the blonde sweetly.

"baking … I want more than anything to open my own bakery" said Hinata with a happy smile gracing those pink lips. Naruko grinned as she noticed that her guest didn't stutter …

"what kinds of things would you bake?" Naruko asked.

"oh I want to make a few different things" Hinata was practically glowing as she talked about her dream bakery … Naruko just watched as the bluette talked about the dreams she wanted to accomplish for several minutes and one whole bottle of wine …

"you should" the artist encouraged … Naruko couldn't take her eyes from the opal eyed woman … maybe it was the wine or the way the light of the fire flickered off the pale skin, but she was enchanting …

Hinata smiled sadly with a flush on her face "no … my father-mmm" Hinata's eyes widened as a warm pair of lips pressed against her own.

Naruko's eyes snapped open as she realized what happened and broke the kiss "I'm sorry I couldn't-mmm" it was the blonde's turn to be surprised as Hinata leaned in and captured her lips with her own, but her eyes quickly fluttered closed as the bluette's lips caressed hers … Naruko pushed forward trying to dominate the kiss, but found herself being flipped onto her back where she saw those glazed opal eyes looking down at her. He lustful gaze made her pussy twitch "you weren't kidding about the karate"

"black belt" said Hinata softly as she brought her knee up in between Naruko's legs and gently rubbed the soft pussy making Naruko moan and grind her hips against the knee

"that's hot ahh hah!" the blonde's back arched off the carpet as those pale fingers cupped her breast and teasingly played with a nipple. She moaned softly as Hinata swirled her hot tongue around a nipple, but the blonde wasn't the type to sit back and wait … Naruko used her knee to massage the bluette's pussy as her hands moved over the silky skin looking for every sensitive spot.

The moans spilling from Hinata's lips were music to the blonde's ears and she loved the feeling of the hot wet pussy twitch against her leg. Naruko thrashed as the blue haired woman fondled her firm mounds of flesh and moved one hand down between her legs.

"Hinata ahhh!" two of those slim fingers slid into the hot wet folds of Naruko's womanhood and slowly stroked the soft inner walls making the flushed blonde moan as she bucked her hips against the hand in a lustful daze. With two fingers in her and a thumb flicking her clitoris with each motion it didn't take long for Naruko to cum pouring her juices on Hinata's hand …

Hinata pulled her dripping fingers out of the blonde's pussy and licked the cum "delicious" she purred and leaned into kiss the flushed and panting blonde.

Naruko mewled and playfully kissed back "let me finish you off" the artist moved in between Hinata's legs and licked at the wet pussy …

"ooooh god! Naruko ahh" Hinata moaned hotly and clawed the carpet under her. The moaning and rolling of those hips spurred Naruko to do more … the blonde used two fingers to spread the lower lips wider so she could thrust her tongue in deeper earning a scream of pleasure and more tasty juices … she feel Hinata's pussy twitch faster and hips jerk wildly before the bluette came hard.

"lovely" purred Naruko as a few rose petals fell from the flower and landed on Hinata … Both women wrapped themselves up in each others arms and fell asleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi smirked at the woman in front of him, his daughter Hinata. For the past few mouths he was happy to see a change in her. The shy stuttering embarrassment was gone and she now stood before him wearing red lipstick and dressed in a sharp dark grey business suit that showed off her curves, but made her look strong and professional … this was the woman he wanted running his company so he planned give it to her and retire …

"do you know why I called you here?" asked Hiashi.

"I can only assume that it's about my resignation" said Hinata.

"well no- … wait what? When did you resign?" snapped the furious father.

Hinata smirked "this morning"

"you can't resign! I'm giving you the company-" Hiashi jumped out of his seat and grabbed his daughter's arm … and quickly found himself being flipped over her shoulder and was left flat on his ass on the floor to watch his daughter leave …

"did … did that really happen?" the Hyuga muttered as he blinked in shock.

Neji sighed after seeing the incident from his desk "you should see something" Neji drove him to a building a couple hours later and took him in …

"a gallery?" he looked at the paintings all done by a talented, but then his jaw droppee as his eyes landed on the largest painting in a different room … the painting was of a stunningly beautiful woman on a bed of rose petals. She was completely naked except for rose petals casually laying in just the right spots to hide her modesty.

"oh right, Hinata's bakery opens next week. You might want to go, her girlfriend has been wanting to meet you" said Neji as he left the stunned father behind …

XXXXXXXXXX

"everything is ready! Would you like me to help in any way Hinata-chan?" asked a giddy blonde as she watched the line of people grow longer each minute.

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist "you've done more than enough" Naruko chuckled and they kissed …

Naruko sighed happily as the kiss ended, but then blinked as she spotted someone in the line "Hinata, is that your Dad?" her lover raised an eyebrow at he question and looked outside … Hiashi was almost in the front of the line and he almost nervously waved at his daughter. Hinata smiled and waved back with Naruko at her side …


End file.
